Currently, patient follow-up subsequent to an orthopaedic procedure is a function of the time that has elapsed since the procedure. Indeed, follow-up meetings with the orthopaedic care provider (e.g., the surgeon) are typically scheduled for dates in the future which reflect the passage of a given amount of time since the procedure.